


One Question

by illbealonedancing



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbealonedancing/pseuds/illbealonedancing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One risky question that was meant as a joke leads to a sudden realisation. Fluffy little one-shot based on the AmazingPhil video; Shocking lie detector with Connor Franta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Question

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if Connor is out of character or just generally a little awkward, but I have only seen a few of his video's.

Phil walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge to find Dan tidying up the room. Even though he usually would have expected him to be sitting in his sofa crease, Phil had known that Dan would be on a cleaning rampage. He had already taken all of the important paperwork away the day before and had locked it safely in a filing cupboard. He generally wasn’t a cleaning freak, though he had to have grown into one over the years to counteract Phil’s messy personality, but they would have a guest over soon, so it was general protocol.

  
‘Dan, could you write down some yes-or-no questions and put them in the Pikachu?’

  
Dan turned into his direction, still distracted by the discs he was rearranging in his hands.

  
‘Yeah sure. What are you – Phil?! Is that my cereal again?’ Dan looked up and saw him holding a bowl, an incredulous, but fond smile appearing on his face. Phil started laughing guiltily as he looked down at his food.

‘Oh yeah, sorry, I didn’t even realize!’

  
Dan stood up from the floor and walked over towards the still laughing 28 year old.

  
‘How many times do I have to tell you?’ But his voice sounded rather amused now and not as high pitched and surprised. He reached Phil and took away the bowl without difficulty as Phil was still blushing laughingly. As Dan took over the spoon as well, he took a spoonful of cereal and ate it as Phil stopped laughing. After chewing long enough, he swallowed and met Phil’s eyes, taking in his flushed cheeks and soft blue eyes. When he realized they had been staring at each other a little too long, he glanced back down at the cereal, quickly breaking the eye contact.

  
‘Put this back in the kitchen.’ Dan ordered with a smile as he handed the bowl back to Phil. ‘Connor can be here any minute.’

  
‘Right.’ Phil answered distractedly as he was sure he had seen Dan blush slightly. He turned around and went to put the bowl in the dishwasher, while Dan finished tidying up.

  
A few hours later, after filming the video for Connor’s channel, Connor and Phil were left alone on Phil’s bed, camera stalled out in front of them.

  
‘Hi guys, so I am joined here today with a very special guest…’ As their video progressed, Phil saw Dan casually walking passed the open door of his bedroom a few times and for some reason it caused Phil more determination than usual not to get distracted by it.

  
‘Ok Phil, next question is for you again.’ Said Connor as he strapped the lie detector to Phil’s hand. He took over the Pikachu from the Brit and grabbed a question that caught his eye. It was folded shut more carefully than the others, so you couldn’t see anything from what was written on the inside, but there was writing on the outside, which read; “Especially for Phil to answer.”

Curiously, Connor took it out of the stuffed animal’s butt and unfolded it. Phil was too busy talking to the camera and checking if the device was strapped on tight to notice the curiosity on Connor’s face that turned into a mischievous smile as his eyes moved over the question.

  
‘You ready?’ The American asked, trying to act casual.

  
‘Yes.’ Answered Phil with determination, looking firmly into the camera and bracing himself for the next question and the possible shock that would follow. ‘Start the device.’

  
Connor pressed the red button and turned to face Phil. ‘Do you like Dan Howell as more than a friend?’

  
‘What?’ Phil finally looked away from the camera, expression completely mortified. Suddenly they both heard Dan’s laughter coming from the doorway and they turned to find him doubled over in amusement.

  
‘Dan, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you with the questions!’ Yelled Phil, looking horrified between the camera and the device, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

  
‘Come on, Phil; answer the question. Your time is almost up.’

  
‘No! No, I don’t like Dan more than a friend!’ Both Connor and Phil looked at the device to see how it would react, while Dan’s laugh was subsiding. When Dan had almost stopped shaking, Phil yelped as the toy shocked him and Dan burst out in a new set of laughter, along with Connor, who found this all highly amusing. Only Phil wasn’t laughing as he undid the straps with his cheeks even redder in embarrassment.

  
‘That was not funny!’

  
‘Oh come on, that thing obviously doesn’t work.’ Remarked Dan, while he leaned back against the doorframe, a bright smile lacing his features.

  
‘Yeah, like with the question about the secret wings. Don’t take this too seriously.’ Chimed in Connor to make Phil feel better, patting him slightly on the back. He didn’t want him to be uncomfortable or embarrassed, but he understood it had just been a joke from Dan.

  
‘Fine, but I’m cutting this out of the video.’

  
‘Alright.’ Agreed Dan with a fond smile that Phil couldn’t see, as he was too busy trying to avoid looking at him. Connor noticed it though and suddenly he glanced between the two men, taken aback while a thoughtful frown appeared between his two eyes. Phil glanced at the camera and an idea suddenly popped up in his head as his cheeks returned to their normal shade of pink. He jumped up and walked towards Dan, pulling him into view of the camera.

  
‘What are you doing?’ Asked Dan wearily, trusting that this would be some kind of act of revenge.

  
‘To make it up to me, you now have to try it.’ Phil went to stand behind the camera to make sure Dan was in the right position, while Connor strapped on the lie detector and went to stand besides Phil.

A few hours later they had said goodbye to Connor and Dan was sitting in the office, working on editing the video he had made with the American visitor. As he was clicking the different video fragments in a familiar fashion, he found his thoughts wandering off. He wasn’t paying as much attention as he usually did and a smile was tugging at his lips.

  
‘He’s such a spork.’ Dan said to himself as he realized he had stopped editing at all. His thoughts wandered off to seeing the red on Phil’s cheeks after he had denied loving Dan and the warm feeling that had spread through him when it had turned out to be “a lie”. Of course it was just a mistake. I mean, sure, Dan had always admired Phil even from before they had met, but they were friends now. Yet, Dan couldn’t deny he had felt a wave of disappointment at Phil’s answer and his determination that it had been a mistake.

And yes, Dan was bisexual, he had known that for years, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have guy friends. He was probably imagining things from all the phanfiction he had read. Their phans sure as hell were creative. But it was just like any other fanfiction or book for that manner; the warm and fussy feeling he got was form the amazing way it was written and from nothing else. Not that it mattered; Phil doesn’t think of him that way and that’s all that really matters isn’t it?

Even if he did have feelings for Phil and he would suddenly come to that clarifying revelation, what good would it do? It’s not like finding out the truth would change their relationship for the better as long as Phil didn’t love him the way Dan loves Phil.

If he had feelings for Phil of course and he’s not seeing that he does.

If anything it would just make things more awkward, because then he would have to deal with those feelings all the while trying to keep their relationship normal. It could only get worse, that was for sure. And no, it was not because he had had this same conversation with himself multiple times, that it wasn’t true and that he was just thinking this to convince himself. There is nothing wrong with being friends. And there is nothing wrong about thinking that your friend is attractive and has a cute accent. Or that you could drown in the blue of his eyes or that you sometimes wish you could just be close to the other person or that his smile could –

  
‘Dan? Are you busy?’

  
Dan turned around so fast he almost fell off his chair again. His cheeks turned slightly red and his heart was pounding, even though there was no way Phil could have heard his thoughts. ‘No, what’s up?’ He asked, avoiding Phil’s eyes by turning around again towards the computer and saving the progress he had made with the video.

  
Phil looked at the ground nervously. He just wanted to give some excuse and run back downstairs to hide in his room. He couldn’t believe he actually had come here to tell him this. It was super stupid. ‘Oh nothing. I – uh. I just wanted to ask what .. you would like for dinner.’ Phil knew he was bad at lying, but he was actually quite happy with the excuse he had given – they’d have to eat after all – but he knew Dan had noticed something else was going on as he turned back around to look at him with a curious and worried expression.

  
‘Phil, is this about that question again?’ Dan asked his older friend. Suddenly he felt stupid for having written that down. He hadn’t thought about how it could have affected Phil and the last thing he wanted was for 2015 to turn into another 2012, especially since everything was turning out so well now with the book and the tour coming up. ‘Look, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have done it. Let’s just forget about it okay, it was a stupid machine anyway.’

  
Phil froze. Now Dan had mentioned it, how could he act like it had been nothing? He wanted to close his eyes so it would feel like he was anywhere but in this situation, but instead he looked up and met Dan’s eyes. ‘Well, yeah, it was, but…’

  
‘No really, it’s fine. We’re just friends and that’s cool.’ Dan didn’t even sound slightly bitter at those words. He was perfectly content being friends and all that mattered now was making sure Phil was okay. His own confused feelings would come later.

Shit. He hadn’t meant to think that. He wasn’t confused at all; they were just friends and that’s how Dan saw Phil. End of discussion.

  
‘No Dan, it’s not.’ Phil sighed and sat down on his chair next to his friend. There was no going back now. He closed his eyes, but he didn’t do it to try and get away from the situation. Instead, he closed his eyes to think back to the last couple of months – even years. He started at the beginning, when they had first met in person. He had definitely seen Dan as a friend then, just like he would anyone else, but while filming PINOF 1 he noticed that he felt more comfortable around him than around anyone else. The next time he noticed anything was years later. Sure, he had always felt comfortable around him and for some reason always wanted to be around him, but that didn’t say anything. But during 2012, he had felt way too nervous about posting a video that was supposed to be a joke.

The first time he actually felt his heart flutter though, was in the end of 2013 when Phil got home to Dan making a video in his room. For some reason, he had felt compelled to keep listening to him work as a smile tugged at his lips. Seeing Dan so focused and talking to himself whenever he messed up had been so endearing to Phil that it had scared him.

Over the following months he had only starting to realize how much Dan actually meant to him, but telling him? Was he ready for this? It might just wreck their relationship and it would have been his fault.

  
‘Then wha-‘ Dan didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to expect from this as he was certain it couldn’t be what he hoped Phil would say.

  
Phil opened his eyes to look at Dan’s face and take in his light brown hair and hazel eyes. The warmth that spread through him as their eyes were connected along with the emotions he had drawn from past memories, gave him enough strength to make him realize he wanted to tell Dan. He didn’t want to live in ignorance for the rest of his life and just stay friends until Dan would eventually get a girl- or boyfriend.

He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life wondering what could have been. And maybe, just maybe, Dan felt the same. After all, it had been a surprise for Phil to find himself attracted to a man, so maybe, just maybe, Dan had just assumed – just like Phil himself – that Phil was straight. ‘Dan, the thing wasn’t malfunctioning.’

  
Dan just looked at him, confusion edged into his features. There is no way, he thought, no way that this was going the way he thought this was going.

  
‘Well it was...’ Phil rambled on, making Dan feel a little sting of disappointment. ‘But I wasn’t telling the truth either.’

  
This was when Dan gave up. It didn’t matter if it would turn out that Phil was just saying that he did love Dan but as just a friend. It didn’t matter, because Dan was done pretending. He leaned over in his chair and placed his hands on Phil’s cheeks as he crashed his lips onto the lips of his best friend. Or ex-best friend, depending on how Phil would react.

But it didn’t matter. As soon as their lips touched, Dan forgot every doubt he had ever had about his feelings for Phil and to his surprise he didn’t need to feel scared either, as Phil’s lips moved along with his immediately.


End file.
